


Senses

by MissYunie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hopeful Ending, Late Night Driving, Masturbation, Older Ignis Scientia, Original Character(s), Outside Masturbation, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYunie/pseuds/MissYunie
Summary: After an outing with a beautiful woman that Ignis Scientia had only just met but feels he has known for years upon end, the royal advisor is lost in deep thought on his way back home to Insomnia. But as he delves deep into his mind and he is forced to choose between what he wants and what he's destined to do, there is only one thing at this moment in time that can provide him with the release and peace of mind that he so desperately seeks...*A companion piece to my ongoing Iggy and Reader 'novel' "All This and Heaven Too" (Foundhere). You can read this quick one-shot without having any context to what the novel is about, but to get the full effect of what's going through Iggy's head, it is highly recommended you do so ;) This scene here is set directly at the end of Chapter 4 after Ignis leaves Lestallum.





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All This And Heaven Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073280) by [MissYunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYunie/pseuds/MissYunie). 



> I am still organizing my thoughts as I prepare myself to write the next chapter of "All This And Heaven Too." However, as I was in the shower last night and had YouTube serenading me with some new wave music, this lovely song popped up and immediately inspired me to write this piece. 
> 
> A thing about Ignis here. In my fic it is implied that his past romantic experiences are a mystery. Through some discussions with my dear friends on Discord, we came to the conclusion that while Ignis is basically 100% dedicated to his role of taking care of Noctis, it would not be a surprise if Ignis somehow managed to sneak in a few romantic encounters here and there in his past. His charm, respect and chivalry, and sense of wit are further proof that he possesses the skill to woo a woman, even if he doesn't act upon it. However, has Ignis Scientia ever truly been in a love? With his duties in the past and present that weigh over his head , I really don't think he ever had the time to even think about his feelings in detail. And yet, in this story, after finally having met the woman that he has heard so much about in all the years of darkness, for the first time ever he Is presented with this change of heart that is not prepared for...

_Set my eyes ablaze in color_  
_Fires wrath in my heart_  
_Still believe that I was someone else_  
_My mind has lost control_

 _Set the night in ablaze; on fire_  
_Inhale your scent in my lungs_  
_I still believe that you were someone else_  
_My mind is losing control_

 _In my eyes_  
_In my soul_

_I know now, I’m ever given up_

_In my eyes_  
_In my soul_

_I know now, I’m ever given up_

_Set my eyes ablaze in color_  
_Fires wrath in my heart_  
_Still believe that I was someone else_  
_My mind has lost control_

 _Hear my voice and say “I love you”_  
_Couldn’t fill the space my heart_  
_Still believe that you were someone else_  
_Mind is losing in control_

 _In my eyes_  
_In my soul_

_I know now, I’m ever given up_

_In my eyes_  
_In my soul_

_I know now, I’m ever given up_

_Set my eyes ablaze in color_  
_Fires wrath in my heart_  
_Still believe that I was someone else_  
_My mind has lost control_

  
_-DJ Ten Featuring By An Ion – “Senses”_

Ignis Scientia had made this particular drive to and from Lestallum all too many times during the duration of his life. Whether collecting his and his companions’ bounty as achievement of precarious hunts, retrieving lost cargo for the myriad vendors who were helpless to salvage it themselves, stopping to appease his gunman friend’s fulfillment of his photography needs, or reporting back to the hunters, Glaives, and his fellow Crownsguard on news and findings retrieved from his search of the royal tombs to aid his beloved King, the trek across the Lucian continent for him had always passed with brevity of mind.

But tonight, this voyage back to the Crown City would be one of the longest drives of his entire life, and for all but one reason that was the cause of the adrenaline that now surged through his constricting veins.

_Astrals, damn me to hell._

As Ignis exited the northern bypass of the town, he inhaled sharply as he noticed the all too particular cling of his shirt to his form. He had never been one for excessive balminess of the quaint little town in which he had just departed, the humidity all too cumbersome for him to cope in the unbearably hot leathers of his jacket and the steam released as natural energy emissions of the town’s many pipes having made his skin feel all too clammy and gritty.

But now, for one very endearing purpose, he could find a million reasons and more as to why he had fallen head over heels at the thought of making visit to Lestallum once more.

It was her. It had been all too long since he had last seen this woman who had captured his eyes, intrigued his mind, and wrapped her tiny hand around the muscles of his heart. Justly so, his last encounter with her resulted in her delicate frame pressed to his body as they glided across the tiles of the Citadel’s grand hall. But today? Having been parted with the sight of her for weeks was such a stark contrast. Her petite frame, glazed in sweat and exposed of her every feature for him to examine. The curves of her hips and waist, their softness all too much for him to forebear not grasping. The plumpness of her buttocks exposed in those all too risqué bottoms designated for EXINERIS members that only the Astral’s knew how could be ever so acceptable in the eyes of human resources. Her fiery hair, emblazoned like the scorching Lestallum sun that kissed her porcelain flesh as she worked ever so tiresomely in that dreaded heat. And tonight, sharing just a simplistic and chaste moment of dining under the moonlight in the Leville’s courtyard, the way her eyes lit at the divulging of his tales, her lips parting breathlessly at his every word and her toes curling in the cool waters of the fountain in which she bathed her feet, it was all he could do from refraining from sharing with her more than just the memories of his past but the salacious and amorous musings that festered in his mind as he grasped her hand to reassure her that all would be alright.

This woman Ignis Scientia had hardly known in person and yet felt had known her all his life, and tonight as he walked her back to her apartment where she would lay awake with no one by her side, by gods was this the breaking point that he could no longer withstand and deem acceptable.

 _“W-Will I see you again soon?”_ She had asked him almost too hastily as he turned to make leave, and revolving back towards her direction, there upon her face and unmistakable in the moonlight was the scarlet blush of her cheeks and the parting of those lips he had longed to caress with his own.

_“Yes my dear. Yes you will.”_

“Damn it,” the royal advisor cursed as the cooling air of the evening now brushed past his face as he drove back to Insomnia. He certainly had not been lying to her when he said he was feeling more than rejuvenated this evening, but for him the intensity of such dynamism pulsating through his body had all but been truly unforeseen by him. Running a hand through his hair and growling slightly, Ignis reached for the dial on the Regalia’s dash. While he certainly was a man of many musical tastes, he had more often than not at times found himself passing through Lucis in silence and lost in his ponderings as he drove.

But tonight, as he found his body sheened in sweat once more and the distinct tightness bolstering within the restrictions of his slacks at the thoughts that now pervaded his mind, gods did he pray that the distraction of music could help set his rampant and libidinous mind to ease.

The song that graced his ears as he drove under the moonlight now spoke to him:

 _“Set my eyes ablaze in color_  
_Fires wrath in my heart_  
_Still believe that I was someone else_  
_My mind has lost control”_

_Astrals, no…_

Gods, where had his control gone? Raised like a sheep to the slaughter since he had been a child, control was all that Ignis Scientia had ever known. His regiments and unforgiving agendas. The dictating of his dear friend and King’s daily itinerary. Setting order to nightly camping excursions and the collecting of catalogues scourged throughout the lands for any sign of hope for the light to return. Restraint and order and decorum was all he had ever seemed to have known.

And now, that had slowly changed, and gods did Ifrit himself set fire to all that control in which he had possessed. For night after night, Ignis lost himself to his dreams and desires of her. Night after night, he sought his release with visions of her beauty in his mind as the protuberance of his cock was stroked like a zealot, and no matter how many times, over and over again did his cries of ecstasy and his release left his sheets painted with seed just for her, nothing could ever satiate him of his want. Night after night, for better or worse, for shame and for honor and for his need to care for her, this man would leave himself spent, his hands an utter mess as his loins clenched tightly in wanting to fulfill her every need.

  
Absolutely nothing could help him regain that control.

What he would give to be by her side. What he would have given to hold her tight within his arms as he listened to her share her every fear, every apprehension, and every hope that she had for her future. What he would have given to kiss her and inhale the sweetness of her perfume as he buried his face in her hair as he kissed the top of her head. This woman he hardly knew and yet knew like a fragment of his own soul, what he would have given to carry all of her burdens that she never deserved to once possess.

 _“Set the night in ablaze; on fire_  
_Inhale your scent in my lungs_  
_I still believe that you were someone else_  
_My mind is losing control”_

And what would he have given to grip at her hair and expose her throat and mark her in the way in which he so desired tonight as he had looked at the beautiful curves of her shoulders and clavicle. What he would have given to have grasped at those beautifully supple breasts that were exposed this evening ever so suggestively under her black tank top. And gods right now what he would give more than anything in this world to bury his cock deep within her dripping heat and to hear her cry out his name as he filled her with his seed and he shed tears of joying over being one with her, this precious, illustrious creature that he never thought he could truly deserve.

Ignis Scientia had lost control, and the advisor had never lost control.

And so much more would he have given her. To tell her this evening as they shared but a rare moment of silence in the tactician’s already harrowing schedule how he had never felt in this manner for any other woman in his entire life. For all his secret trysts of the past had truly been fleeting. The man had only known how to provide compassion and support and nurturing for all those around him, and yet he had never given himself in to truly love one of the fairer sex.

But this? For Ignis now was afraid as he bit harshly upon his lower scarred lip and clenched at the steering wheel, his left scarred eye twitching with pain and the pressure within his pants all now too unbearable as the voice from the radio continued to tantalize him.

 _“In my eyes_  
_In my soul_

_I know now, I’m ever given up”_

Ignis had given up. What did he truly have that was now at stake if he allowed himself to finally let go?

_“You need her. Stop being such a fool and allow yourself to live. What do you have to lose?”_

“Noct. Noctis needs me. I am his sworn hand. I have sworn my fealty to him and to walk ever by his side until the day that we both perish from this world.”

_“But what about you? Who needs you? Do you know that? She does. She needs you. And she doesn’t realize it fully yet but you sure as hell do. You both need each other in ways that you never could have imagined.”_

“But how can I walk away from what I was destined to do? How could I disappoint my liege and my compatriots when I have since my youth sworn an oath to forever protect my king? How can I turn away from him when he has been my sole purpose all this time?”

_“Just let yourself go. You are a human. And you are man. And you cannot live your life without allowing yourself to let go and let yourself feel love.”_

_“Hear my voice and say “I love you”_  
_Couldn’t fill the space my heart_  
_Still believe that you were someone else_  
_Mind is losing in control”_

 _“W-Will I see you again soon?”_ She had said to him, her ever so pleading with him as if she had not a single clue of how he truly felt.

_“Yes my dear. Yes you will.”_

_Gods, I shouldn’t have let it end like that tonight._

And thus Ignis Scientia was gone. In some way or another he had found the Regalia parked discretely upon the side of the highway near the Three Valleys, his position now somewhere deep within the thicket of woods away from any prying eyes of late night campers. As he neared his intended destination he was gritting his teeth so harshly that he was sure to shatter his pearly whites.

But gods he didn’t care right now. Gods he couldn’t control it anymore. Gods had his mind lost control tonight at the very thought of those crystalline eyes staring at him as he turned to go, and as he now leaned himself up against and tree and pulled harshly at the belt around his slacks, he was more set on rectifying in his mind what he had done wrong.

Hastily yanking down his zipper and pulling out his engorged cock that was glistening at the tip with the very thought of what he would do, he shut his eyes tightly, bit his lip, and grasped around his girth.

 _“W-Will I see you again soon?”_ She had asked him almost hopelessly, knowing that the life of a member of the court left very little room for leisure in his life. And yet, by the shimmer in her eyes, he could not but help admire her endearing sense of hope.

As Ignis now began to grip tightly upon his cock, his hand now coursing up and down the length, the precum of his apparent desires provided him slight lubrication as he opened his mouth to answer her.

_“Say what you want to say. Don’t just walk away from her right now. Don’t leave her all alone like this tonight.”_

And so in his mind as his hand now pumped up and down his shaft and his teeth gritted together, instead of Ignis Scientia walking away from this beautifully remarkable woman who was like an Astral herself, he turned back towards her direction and rushed towards her to pull her into in his arms.

“Y-Yes,” Ignis murmured, trembling at the feel of her delicate frame against his. “Now. Right now. And this time I shall truly say to you what I wish to say and more.”

And he pumped his cock faster as his lips fell to hers, his hands tugging gently at her hair as he kissed her with fervor and all the longing that any self-composed man could ever possess.

 _“Set my eyes ablaze in color_  
_Fires wrath in my heart”_

“I-Ignis…!” She whimpered, her doe-like eyes wide with shock. “Astrals, Ignis…”

And yet he was too enraptured in the taste of her lips as he now pushed her body up against the wall of the alleyway, the bulge in his pants all too unbearable for him to withstand as she gasped and whined and whimpered his name, his kisses like an assault of deadly daggers upon a foe. Her hands raked up through his hair as if desperate to find any way to ground herself in the sudden heat of this moment that she did not anticipate.

He whispered her name with each stroke of his cock as in his mind he and her now miraculously found their way into the solitude of her quaint apartment, his twitching and trembling arms carrying her towards her bedroom as if instinct led him to the way of her private chamber. With his body pressed over hers, his kisses never leaving her lips as he ground his hips against hers, she could only but whimper at the feel of his shaft trying to make contact with her heat, his need to be one with her more apparent than ever.

“Oh Iggy…Iggy…” She whimpered to him, and as she spoke the nickname that was only uttered by those who were closest to the tactician’s heart, the man’s hips sputtered forward and he bit his lip as his hand further now pumped faster up and down the girth of his swollen, throbbing member. Throwing back is head and letting out a moan, Ignis braced his free hand upon the tree behind him and widened his stance, his nails scraping at the bark as if trailing his own nails down her very skin.

 _“Set my eyes ablaze in color_  
_Fires wrath in my heart”_

He groaned her name in response, her pleading of uttering his name her offer to his passions. And thus, with fumbling hands and his desires burning through his bloodstream like the lava of Ravatough as he shred her of her garments, Ignis found this woman that he could only dream of in such ways now completely exposed to him in the flesh. At the very sight of her, his breathing hitched and his girth twitched and pulsated at the way she looked up at him with pleading eyes, wanting to now give him all the world and more.

“Oh my darling,” Ignis whimpered, the muscles within his chest clenching so harshly as to bring him pain, and overwhelmed at the sight of his dearest before him, a solitary tear trickled down his scarred cheek. He couldn’t take a second more of not touching her, not feeling that beautiful skin against his own, and so in the most unfashionable of manners so unlike him, the tactician tore his clothes off without a care in the world. He too now revealed himself to this woman he so terribly longed for her, and her gasp at the sight of his naked and lithe form was just enough to make his cock spasm with delight at her acceptance of what he had to offer her.

Ignis’s head fell towards his chest for but a moment as he looked down to watch himself stroke his shaft, the flesh hard as a rock and engorged with blood as if the flames of hell consumed it. And yet, as he furiously pleasured himself and envisioned him within her bedroom, it was not his hand that pleasured him oh so exquisitely, but her own.

“I-Ignis…” she whimpered, biting her lip as she blushed profusely while stroking his girth, and the tactician all but now trembled at her superb caresses over his length, wistful and elated sighs and moans tumbling out of his mouth with each gentle stroke of the velvet flesh. The tip seeping with precum, she ever so curiously touched it with her fingers as if she had never seen anything of the like in her existence.

 _“Set my eyes ablaze in color_  
_Fires wrath in my heart”_

Gods, Ignis was no stranger to such touches, but hers was unlike any other.

Ignis thrust his hips forward once more as she pleasured him, her whines and whimpers inciting his cock to pulsate with the affectionate grasps of her hand and the curious licks and laps of her tongue, and it was all he could do to keep his senses about him as she slowly took his length into her mouth and towards the very back of her throat. Nothing ever before had brought about such euphoria in his life, and gripping the sides of her head as carefully as possible as to not hurt her, Ignis groaned her name over and over again, pleading and desperate as if at any second he would shatter like the Crystal he swore to protect.

_Gods, let me have her. Let me show her how I feel and more…_

Ignis was now a panting, sweaty mess, the cooling air of the Lucian night providing him no sanctuary to the heat that boiled through his blood. As he was moments closer to seeking his release, as he shut his eyes tightly once more he grasped gently upon those hips that he could only have ever fantasized about touching in the way in which they deserved to be worshipped. And so, as he flipped her onto her hands and knees, he groaned vociferously and almost painfully at the sight of her beautiful buttocks now fully displayed for him to see.

And even more so, the dripping passage in which he ever so desperately sought venture into…

 _“Set the night in ablaze; on fire_  
_Inhale your scent in my lungs”_

With his nostrils flaring, Ignis inhaled deeply to take note of her scent, her aroma one like none other he had experienced in all his life. Grasping firmly on her one hip with his hand, the other touched her in her most privates of areas, her whimpers and cries to his touch like a symphony to his ears. He dipped one finger into her depths ever so slowly, and the slickness of her passage gripping around his finger only made him want her more. Gods, did the exhilaration coursing through his blood at this very moment make his cock twitch with anticipation at the thought of how it would feel to be buried scrotum deep into her quivering heat. Removing his finger from her passage and bringing it to his lips to taste, another groan tore up through his throat and he yanked at his girth in the present and envisioned just how utterly divine her juices tasted upon his lips.

It was all too much. This was all too real. And now as she turned around to look at him, her cheeks flushed and glowing ever so beautifully and her eyes shimmering with want, she clutched upon the bedsheets and further spread her stance as she opened up her beautiful lips to speak.

“Ignis…please…”

 _“Hear my voice and say ‘I love you’_  
_Couldn’t fill the space my heart”_

And gods did he fuck her and make love to her like she ever so deserved. He held her tightly with trembling hands upon that tiny waist and he groaned her name as he pounded into her from behind; it was all he could do to restrain himself from hurting such a beautiful creature as she screamed out his name and pleaded with him over and over again to make love to her and make her climax. And so he answered her calls as he claimed her in every which way possible, finding ever so desperately ways to prove to her that he was worthy of her affections as he pumped into her slickened walls. On her back with her tiny body pinned under his that was trained for the rigor of a warrior. On her side where he could grasp upon those stunningly soft breasts and kiss her neck and ears and mutter her name over and over again for her to hear. On her stomach as she muffled her cries of submission and want for him into the mattress and the way he slammed his cock into her from above. But even most to his delight, nothing could behold his sight more than that of her straddling his hips and riding him like he was her Behemoth to be tamed, her breasts bouncing in the most rhythmic and entrancing of motions as her dainty hands anchored themselves upon the musculature of his chest and stomach. _Ignis, Ignis_ , she cried over and over again, and Ignis found himself sobbing with joy at how the syllables of his name so brilliantly resounded off of her tongue. Over and over again did he lose himself to her, her name the only word he wished to utter for the rest of his life, and as he held onto her face with his lips crashing against hers as he once more fucked her underneath him, her nails raked down his shoulders while kissing him with all the reassurance of the world that she was his. With one final and hearty pump inside her depths, the lovers ascended to the Astral plane, their climaxes striking in unison, and there was not a single moment in all of Ignis’s life that had been more flawless than this.

And so Ignis’s hips sputtered and spasmed forward and he cursed the gods as he called out her name one last time, his impressive cock now pulsating and shooting forth waves of seed and painting the earth beneath him.

_Astrals…darling…_

“W-Will…I see you again soon?” She whispered as she looked up into his eyes, her lower lip trembling with a nervous fear as she touched his face.

“I’ll never leave your side. You’ll see me always,” Ignis promised her as he lay on top of her and kissed her forehead tenderly, his cock softening inside her but nevertheless him choosing to remain within the comfort of her warmth. Shifting over her ever so slightly as to not crush her, he raised his hand to gently skim along her lower lip with his thumb, his own fingertips trembling with an intensity that he was not used to.

How could anything in existence be so beautiful?

“Ignis…”

“Darling…”

The chorus of crickets and frogs pierced through the night air, and somewhere off in the distance one could hear the downtrodden howl of a Voretooth. But for Ignis Scientia, all was silent in his thoughts as he rested his head back against the bark of the tree in which he leaned against for support. With his chest rising and heaving and his lungs suffocating for want of breath, the tactician slowly looked down to see his hand trembling uncontrollably around his girth, his cock finally softening after hours of his immeasurable suffering. Removing his hand that was drenched in the remnants his own seed, Ignis’s hands slowly slacked to his sides as he combated with the reflections that plagued his mind and tried to come to his senses.

 _“In my eyes_  
_In my soul_

_I know now, I’m ever given up”_

Ignis Scientia would never give up. He’d find a way. He’d find a way to serve his King and protect the prosperity of all of Lucis. But as a sob escaped his lips and an isolated tear trickled down his cheek, him standing all alone under the moonlit sky, he would swear more than ever at this moment that he’d find a way to have her has his own and be ever at her side always.


End file.
